<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hop to the Next Level by MrAnonArtemis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541696">Hop to the Next Level</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis'>MrAnonArtemis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gay Sex, M/M, Shotacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ted and Hop take their friendship to a new level.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hop to the Next Level</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was a commission.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ted couldn’t help but let out a gasp as his treasured Scorbunny flew across the battlefield towards him. Thunder roared in the distance as he leapt for his defeated Pokemon, catching it in a loving grasp before it could hit the ground. Silence fell as the young trainer clutched Scorbunny in his arms.<br/>	A whistle filled the courtyard as the makeshift referee waved a hand out. “Scorbunny is unable to battle!” announced the older teen dressed in a soccer uniform. “Corviknight wins!”<br/>	“Alright!” echoed a cheery voice from across the courtyard. Ted looked up to see his opponent Hop running forward and hugging the proud Corviknight. Its black feathers shone like daggers of despair in the darkening light of the late afternoon.<br/>	Ted looked back down at his Scorbunny, who was staring up at him with almost tearful eyes. “You did great, Scorbunny. At this rate, we’re sure to beat them soon!” Ted said with a determined smile. A weak smile formed on Scorbunny’s face as it nodded back at its trainer. Ted readied the Pokeball. “You’ve earned a rest, buddy.” With a tap, Scorbunny disappeared back into its Pokeball.<br/>	The weird smell of iron began to fill the air as Ted heard footsteps approaching. He stored Scorbunny’s Pokeball away before looking up to face the concerned face of Hop. “Is your Scorbunny alright?” he asked.<br/>	Ted stood up, dusting off his jeans as he motioned himself. “Yeah. It just needs a good rest,” Ted replied.<br/>	“That was a great battle. You’ve gotten a lot better since we left home, Ted.”<br/>	“Thanks.” Ted couldn’t help but hide his disappointment. His stupor was suddenly broken by a friendly punch to the shoulder. “Hey! What was that for?”<br/>	“Quit your moping! You were great. I’m sure you’ll beat me soon enough. You had me there a few times actually. I gotta get back on my A-game.”<br/>	Ted couldn’t help but give an amused laugh. “You know…implying that I couldn’t beat you even when you’re not on your A-game isn’t a great pep talk.”<br/>	“Oops! Sorry.” The friendly rivals broke into a small bit of laughter as Hop’s Corviknight approached. Hop looked at it, studying its face. “I think we should head inside. The storm’s getting close.”<br/>	Ted looked in the direction Corviknight was looking. He could see dark clouds quickly approaching the small town they were currently in. “Yeah. Let’s head into the Pokemon Center.” Ted stretched his arms as he walked towards the nearby center. “Besides, a hot meal could do me some good.”<br/>	“Haven’t been able to find one out there in the wild?” Hop asked with another friendly laugh.<br/>	“It’s not like they have random restaurants out in the middle of nowhere, Hop,” Ted stated flatly.<br/>	“Well they should, considering all the trainers running about.”<br/>	Ted nodded his head in agreement. “True, true.”<br/>	Hop returned Corviknight to its Pokeball and began to power walk towards the center. “Now you’ve got me starving too. Race ya to the food court!”<br/>	“No you don’t!” Ted let out a slightly frustrated groan before racing Hop towards the Pokemon Center.</p><p>	By the time Ted and Hop had filled their bellies with hot soup and other delicious foods, rain was pouring down in torrents outside. Through the windows, they could barely see any of the buildings that surrounded the Pokemon Center. “This storm was worse than I expected it to be,” Ted said as he looked out one of the lobby windows.<br/>	“Looks like we’re stuck here for the night,” Hop said as he stretched his arms.<br/>	“I guess I’ll find a nice couch in the waiting lounge.”<br/>	Hop raised an eyebrow. “You’re not getting a room?”<br/>	“I…don’t actually have enough money for a room here at the Pokemon Center.” Ted blushed with embarrassment as he explained himself. “And I forgot to run to the bank to get some money wired to me by my mom.” The trainer raised his hands in defeat. “It’s no problem. I can spend the night on one of the couches.”<br/>	Hop suddenly placed a hand on Ted’s shoulder. “You can share a room with me then.”<br/>	Ted was surprised. “What?! Really?”<br/>	“Dude, you can’t run out in that storm for some cash. And I can’t just leave you out here in the lobby where your stuff could potentially get taken. I’ve heard horror stories about thefts at Pokemon Centers.” Ted could feel Hop tighten his grip on his shoulder as he continued. “So…I’d feel a lot better knowing you were somewhere safe and private like a room. I don’t mind sharing.”<br/>	“Are…are you sure, Hop?”<br/>	Hop wrapped an arm around Ted and began leading him towards the elevator. “It’s no problem at all, Ted.”<br/>	Ted tried his best to stop blushing as Hop led him to the elevators, yet the heat in his cheeks refused to leave.</p><p>	Ted found himself staring out the window once again as he listened to Hop prepare for bed behind him. “You alright, Ted?” Hop asked.<br/>	Ted glanced back, seeing that Hop had stripped down to his boxers. He quickly glanced away. “I’m good!” he responded. “I just like watching the rain.”<br/>	A warm presence approached Ted from behind. He glanced to his side just in time to see Hop join him at the window. “I like to watch it too sometimes,” Hop said before wrapping an arm around Ted’s shoulders and leaning into him. “You used to do this a lot back home. Remember? On rainy days at school, you would just stare out the window the whole time. You’d miss entire lessons because of it.”<br/>	Ted gave a nervous laugh. “Yeah. Good thing you shared your notes with me.”<br/>	“Damn right. Without me you’d still be stuck in Ms. Cornwall’s classroom.” The two shared another laugh before continuing to watch the rain in silence. Hop let out a warm sigh. “This is nice.”<br/>	“What is?” Ted asked as he glanced at Hop.<br/>	“This.” Hop tightened his hold on Ted. “It’s been a while since we shared a room together. We’ve been on our respective journeys for so long…it’s just been a while.” Hop let go of Ted and sat down on the edge of the bed on his side of the room.<br/>	“It hasn’t been that long,” Ted said as he looked at Hop. “Though…three months is still a good chunk of time.” Ted removed his hat, letting his messy brown hair free before scratching the back of his head. “It…it really is nice to see you again, Hop.”<br/>	“Yeah…it’s nice to see you again too…Teddie.”<br/>	Ted felt his heart jump as the sweet word met his eardrums. “Wow, Hop. It’s been…years since you called me that.”<br/>	“Heh.” Hop leaned back a bit as he continued to eye Ted. “Sorry…it’s just…that’s what you’ll always be to me. No matter how many Pokemon you catch, no matter how old you get, no matter if you beat me one day…you’ll always be my Teddie.” Hop blushed before biting his lip nervously. “I’m sorry…is…is that wrong?”<br/>	Ted shook his head. “Nah…I don’t mind.” Ted fell silent for a moment as he clenched his hat in his fist. “Hop…remember what we said to each other…back when we first left on our journeys?” Ted turned his entire body around to face Hop. “About how I…how we…felt about each other?”<br/>	Hop gave a warm smile. “I could never forget.”<br/>	“And how we agreed to wait until we were older to figure out if we really meant it?”<br/>	Hop nodded. “Yep!”<br/>	Ted tightened his fist, the heat in his face was returning. “Heh…I know this is a weird time to bring it up. But with us being here like this…I just…I have to know…if you still…feel that way?”<br/>	Hop stood up and approached Ted, cusping the trainer’s white face in his hands. “I’ve forgotten how direct you need people to be with you sometimes.” With a smile, Hop leaned forward. Ted closed his eyes and dropped his hat as he felt their lips meet. Ted could feel his entire body shaking as he locked lips with his loving rival. Their breaths exchanged. Their tongues danced. Their moans were shared. Ted brought his hands forward and pulled Hop into a warm hug, moving his hands along Hop’s smooth, brown skin. Ted was still moving his hands along Hop’s back as Hop broke the kiss. “That a direct enough answer for ya?”<br/>	Ted pushed Hop forward onto the bed before quickly removing his own shirt. He crawled on top of Hop before locking lips with him again, sliding off his own jeans as he continued to taste his rival’s tongue. He kicked the rest of his jeans off, reducing himself to underwear status along with Hop, before breaking the kiss. “Is this…am I doing alright?” Ted asked.<br/>	“Did I ask you to stop?” Hop asked in response before bringing Ted into another quick kiss. Ted broke this kiss this time. He hastily moved down to Hop’s groin, hovering over it like a starving Charizard. Hop’s boner was hard to miss through his thin boxers. Ted wasted no time in removing the underwear, exposing the erect cock to the open. “Oh…Teddie.”<br/>	Ted smiled as he looked down at Hop’s penis. “Just keep calling me that. Please!” Ted begged before leaning down and taking the head into his mouth.<br/>	“Oh sweet Arceus!” Hop exclaimed as Ted slid his mouth down the brown shaft. Ted was surprised at how easily he was able to take Hop’s cock in his mouth. It was almost as if he was always prepared for this moment. The lusty moans of Hop, meanwhile, were definitely another encouraging factor that pushed him to continue. Salty drips of pre splashed against Ted’s taste buds as he went further and further down the shaft. “Teddie…Teddie…oh Arceus!” Before Ted could realize it, he had taken all of his rival’s cock into his mouth. The experience of having his oral cavity filled with extraordinary. With another moan from Hop, he tightened his lips around and the shaft and began to bob his head. <br/>Slowly at first, he went. Ted made sure to leave no part of his dear rival’s penis unloved. He softly fondled the tightening ball sack as he continued to move up and down. His tongue left no fold or stretch of genital skin untouched as it engulfed every spot of the shaft in loving saliva. Ted’s eyes widened as he started to feel Hop’s cock grow tense. A mild throbbing began to emanate deep within Hop’s groin. With a swift movement, Ted pulled his head back up. Hop’s penis flopped about as it was let loose from Ted’s throat.<br/>“Why…why did you stop, Teddie?” Hop asked through aroused breaths.<br/>Ted stood up and removed his own boxers, joining Hop in full nudity. “That’s not where I want you to finish inside me, Hop.” The sudden extreme blushing on Hop’s face was enough to drive Ted’s heart wild. He crawled back on top of Hop, glaring down at him with hungry eyes. “You look lubed up enough.”<br/>“Are you sure, Teddie?”<br/>Ted gave a confident smile as he spread his ass cheeks over the saliva-soaked cock. He then brought his ass down on the stiff member. Hop let out his loudest moan yet and Ted joined him. Ted sighed and moaned and shuttered as every centimeter of cock entered his anus. Like with his mouth, Ted was surprised to find how easily he was able to work his way down the shaft for the first time. Within seconds, he had managed to take the entire shaft.<br/>Heavy breaths left Ted as he smiled down at Hop. “That a direct enough answer for ya?” He then began to vigorously ride the cock. Hop could barely move. With his legs and arms spread out spread-eagle, he grabbed onto the bedsheets and moaned with each clap of Ted’s butt cheeks. “Teddie…oh…AH…don’t stop…AH…TEDDIE!”<br/>Ted could feel his heart skip with each moan as he increased his riding. Having Hop in his mouth had been fantastic but riding him was something else. Pleasuring Hop. Being on top. Having his beautiful rival in the palm of his hand, or rather the hold of his ass, was truly magical. As he moved himself into a solid rhythm, he began to vigorously stroke his own penis. “Oh…Hop!” Ted moaned as he continued to stroke and ride simultaneously. “I want you to cum in me!”<br/>“Ah…oh…Teddie!” Hop gasped as their eyes met.<br/>“I want to cum on you!” Ted could already feel the building pressure within himself. He could also tell Hop was getting close as well. He could feel both of their cocks throbbing and heating up something fierce.<br/>"Do...do it, Teddie! Cum on me!" Shrill, excited moans of pleasure started to escape Hop in quick succession as Ted increased his riding speed. The sounds of moans, clapping cheeks, and stroking skin reverberated throughout the room as the two lovers reached the tipping point of pleasure. “AH…Teddie!”<br/>“Hop! I’m…I’m so close, Hop!”<br/>“Teddie! I’m gonna cum!”<br/>Ted brought his thrusting and stroking to peak speed as both boys rushed towards climax. “HOP!” Teddie cried.<br/>“TEDDIE!” Hop moaned back.<br/>Ted let out a satisfied groan as the shared orgasms were unleashed. Ted straightened up as jizz shot up his ass out of the throbbing cock within. His own stream of cum shot out of his penis, coating Hop’s smooth chest in a translucent coating of liquid love.<br/>Ted and Hop shook and breathed in unison as pleasure finally left them. With a final moan, Ted pulled himself up off of Hop’s cock and fell onto the bed next to his now messy lover.<br/>“Was…was that your first time?” Hop asked.<br/>“Yeah,” Ted replied while looking at Hop.<br/>Hop rubbed his hand across his cum-covered chest and moaned. “Well you did great for your first time.”<br/>“Thanks, Hop.” Ted suddenly gave a confused look. “Wait…so you’ve done this before? With who?!”<br/>Hop gave a warm laugh as he spread his limbs out spread-eagle. “You need to learn how to have some real fun with your Pokemon, Teddie.” Before Ted could ask anything else, Hop brought him into a messy, salty, loving hug. “Don’t worry. I’ll be more than happy to teach you my ways.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>